


catch me

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Crack Relationships, Demi Lovato made me do it, Depressing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Shipping, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Why Did I Write This?, does anyone else even ship this, does this ship qualify as crack?, i declare the ship name as pedrew, i'm scared to post this, pedrew, suddenly i can't think of these two as friends anymore, thanks obama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stare into his leaf-green eyes, chest aching for him. I've lied to him so long about this. About my feelings for him, the ones I've had since we were only six or seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me

**Author's Note:**

> dhdheuebajdjwjsafjihhhenifeb this ship is my life im sorry
> 
> this is a songfic  
> catch me belongs to demi lovato and hollywood records, divergent and all related characters belong to veronica roth and harpercollins

_Before I fall too fast_

I stare into his leaf-green eyes, chest aching for him. I've lied to him so long about this. About my feelings for him, the ones I've had since we were only six or seven.

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

I grab his hand, lean into his chest, and tell him everything. Why I kept watch while he stabbed Edward. Why I'm failing in Dauntless... him rejecting me being a part of my fear landscape. How I follow him because I can’t stand being away from him for even a minute. How one night together, one kiss, would complete my existence.

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

When my words run out, I smile at him, but he doesn't smile back, instead pulling his hand away and glaring at me like I just stabbed his dog. A lump gathers in my throat, throbbing. But I cannot look weak in front of Peter. It would ruin me, if confessing my love hadn't ruined me already.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

"I'm sorry. I'll go now, I guess," I say, glancing at the floor. My face burns and I feel like I'm about to choke. I have messed up. I turn away, his judgemental stare burning holes in my heart, and step forward, leaving him alone in the dormitory.

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

I open the door, storm out, and hear it slam shut behind me. I am trying my hardest not to cry, but I know that I will. Peter is strong and beautiful and clever, and I will always be weak and dull and dumb. That is why we are never going to be together. My loyalty means nothing next to a star that shines as bright as he does. I walk faster, eyes clamped shut. I do not know where I am going, but I want to be alone.

_But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight_

Something roars in the distance. The chasm. I guide myself closer and sit down on the moist stone ledge, staring down into nothingness. I cannot hold it in any longer. The first tears escape, and I give them minimal resistance. Something in me wants to show that I am a weak coward and that I dedicated my life to someone who will never love me back.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

I hear footsteps behind me.

"Drew, shh. Don't cry."

Peter. He doesn't hate me. I tilt my body around as fast as I can to see him standing behind me with a sympathetic smile on his face. I've never seen him with that expression in my entire life. He kneels, grabbing my shoulders with both hands.

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

And he kisses me. **Peter** kisses me. My mind is numb. I can do nothing but kiss back, wrapping my arms around his body and pulling him in further, as if it were possible.

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

He pokes his tongue between my lips, making a chill run down my spine. I let him inside. The chasm splashes a barrage of foamy droplets over us; I feel one run down my back, the rest soaking in my shirt. He pulls away for air, and I reluctantly let him.

_And I can see this unraveling_

“Petaahh,” I gasp. My voice sounds distorted and immature.

Peter runs his fingers through my hair, stopping only for a moment to kiss my forehead.

“I always had a suspicion about you,” he says, finally sitting down, still facing me. “You wanting to be an us. I just want to let you know that I love you too.”

Too smitten to think of a response, I lean my head against his shoulder.

_Your love is where I'm falling_

"Drew, wake up!" someone whispers. I open my eyes.

"We need to go meet Al. That Stiff fucked with the wrong person."

I am safe in my bed, and Peter doesn't acknowledge what happened. It hits me. I was dreaming. He knows nothing at all, but now I know everything we could be. I know that we aren’t impossible. We were never impossible, and we never will be. We can become an  _us._

I will follow him until there is no breath left in my body.

_But please don't catch me_


End file.
